


Built For Sin

by xxjljxx



Series: Welcome To The Family [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Drug Dealing, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Italian Mafia, M/M, Minor Violence, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxjljxx/pseuds/xxjljxx
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime has to go on a drug deal and the Seijoh Don's son is causing him problems.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Welcome To The Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692745
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Built For Sin

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm in a mafia HQ RP server and this is just something that I came up with after one of the recent things we just did. IwaOi is one sided with Iwaizumi pining after Oikawa and Oikawa is a Don's son. In this Oikawa is about 17 and Iwaizumi is 18.

Iwaizumi Hajime felt his eye twitch. He had been geared up, prepared to go on his most recent deal when everything had blown up in his face. If only he hadn’t waited the extra five minutes before heading out. The moment he was ready, he should have just left, but no. He had waited and now he had to suffer the consequences. Those consequences being Oikawa Tooru, the Seijoh Don’s son, who was now insisting on going with him.

“But, Iwa-chan, I’ve been so cooped up in the house that I need to go out with you. Besides, it’s a small deal, right? It’s not like I haven’t done these before,” the brunette complained, standing firmly in his doorway. Iwaizumi gritted his teeth. Every time the younger man had been cooped up in the house too long, he came to find him. Every. Single. Time.

“I’ve already said no. It might be a trick deal and your father would not approve of a low life dealer getting his son thrown in jail,” he said, crossing his arms. He was trying to remain strong about it. There was just something not right about the way this drug deal had been set up. The client was too willing to pay whatever price they needed and didn’t even try to haggle a little. That was unusual for the kind of deals Iwaizumi dealt with. His price was always high to begin with, but his clients knew they could always haggle him down. This one hadn’t even tried.

“But that’s why back up would be necessary right? Because someone has to watch out for you in case it is an undercover cop,” Oikawa insisted. Iwaizumi just crossed his arms.

“Not happening. If it’s a cop, then I can deal with it. You’re the Don’s son. Police would love to have a time with you. So no, Oikawa. You’re not coming with me. At all,” he said. Oikawa pouted at him.

“But, Iwa-chan-“

“No.”

“Iwa-chan-“

“I said no, Oikawa.”

“ _Hajime_.” At that, Iwaizumi stopped. Oikawa calling him by his given name was something else. It stirred something inside him that he tried to keep hidden. From the smirk on Oikawa’s face, the little asshole knew it. He had faultered and Oikawa had caught on. He threw himself at Iwaizumi and smiled. “Please? If it goes south, then I’ll get away, but just let me come with you.” Oikawa had his arms around his neck and his pretty brown eyes were giving Iwaizumi a stare that he just couldn’t say no to. He pulled his eyes away from Oikawa and looked over to the side. He shouldn’t. He had to protect the younger man, but Oikawa knew just what to do to get through to him.

“Fine,” he growled. Then he glared over at him. “But if it looks like it’s going to go bad, you get away. No sticking around, got it?”

“Of course, Iwa-chan. I’m not an idiot,” Oikawa said with a smile. He placed a hand on Iwaizumi’s cheek and the other man flushed a little. Why did Oikawa get under his skin like this? “Don’t make that face. It gives you wrinkles and then you’ll actually start to look like the old man you are.” Iwaizumi’s eye twitched again and he smacked Oikawa in the side. The younger man stepped back and dramatically gripped where he had hit.

“Shut up, Shittykawa,” he snarled.

“Mean! I don’t know why you’re so mean all the time!” Oikawa yelled. Iwaizumi snorted and then messed up Oikawa’s hair.

“We should get going. Remember, if it goes south, run. Don’t stick around for me,” he said, moving to the door. Oikawa perked up and nodded, following after him.

“Of course, Iwa-chan. And if you do get caught, I already have the money for bail,” he said. Iwaizumi snorted, but he knew Oikawa was telling the truth. He always bailed him out when he needed him to. He just smiled.

“Then let’s go.”

******

Iwaizumi should have trusted his gut. It had been a set up, but with a rival gang and not the police. He cursed as he gripped his side. The moment the other man had pulled his gun, he had aimed it at Oikawa. It had been a set up for the Don’s son and they had used Iwaizumi as bait because Oikawa was so close to him. He had been foolish to say yes. To give in. He wouldn’t be taking Oikawa on anymore runs if he survived this. And now… Now there was blood on his hands. Figuratively and literally.

“Come on, Iwa-chan, you just have to make it a little longer.” Oikawa’s voice was a little muffled and he couldn’t focus well on it. But he could feel his hands pulling him to his feet and dragging him. Oikawa was trying, but he could hear the police sirens. He had killed a man trying to protect Oikawa and now they were after him.

“Let go,” he said. Oikawa scoffed at him.

“No.”

“I said, let go.” He managed to jerk himself away from Oikawa’s grip, but stumbled. Oikawa, the stubborn man he was, went back and touched the wound on his side. His blood was spilling from his wound all over Oikawa’s fingers. He looked up into those brown eyes, eyes that he would probably never see again and smiled. If he didn’t die here, he knew that he was going to jail. Probably for the rest of his life.

“Iwa-“

“I need you to get out of here. I… They’ll take care of me, but I need you to go. Please, Tooru. Don’t let them catch you,” he begged. Oikawa opened his mouth, but closed it when the sirens drew closer. He looked back down at Iwaizumi. He could see the cogs turning in Oikawa’s head and reached over and cupped his face. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to the lips he only ever got the chance to kiss when they were high and had no limitations. Oikawa had always gone along with the kisses when they were high, but they were never brought up again when sober. Since he was either dying or going to jail, he didn’t care if Oikawa hated him for kissing him. It was well worth it. He pulled back and stumbled. “Go.” Tears spilled out of Oikawa’s eyes and he stepped back. He brought up the hand that didn’t have Iwaizumi’s blood all over it to touch his lips and looked even more torn. Iwaizumi saw that he had thrown him off a little by the kiss. It had been a foolish move. They both knew Oikawa couldn’t stay. Not with the police and not with Oikawa being a Don's son. But he looked like he wanted to. He opened his mouth to say something, but voices made him stop. He looked back at Iwaizumi.

“I’m getting you out. Just… Hang on, okay?” he asked. Iwaizumi scoffed a little.

“Go, Tooru. Run. Don’t let them catch you,” he said. Oikawa still looked torn, but he was a smart man and knew he had to run and right then. The voices were getting too close now and Oikawa’s time was up.

“I’ll come back for you,” he said and then took off. Iwaizumi slumped against the wall next to him and then laughed a little. He had killed a man. Oikawa couldn’t get him out of this one. Not this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan for this to be a small series of one shots revolving around the couple's in the rp server. So it will include Bokuaka and Kuroken at some point and maybe a couple more.


End file.
